


silver.

by ladyromanova



Series: one-word challenges [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyromanova/pseuds/ladyromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being Natalie Rushman was not tasha’s idea. it was fury’s, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver.

before she could be the Natalie Rushman that worked with stark, she had to be the Natalie Rushman that showed up on a google search (for when stark would inevitably look her up) (and of course he would) (he’s tony stark).

but japanese lingerie modeling? really, fury.

natasha wasn’t sure if it was a personal mission of his to push her buttons until she held a pistol to his temple, or if this was something he knew would pique stark’s interests.

she decides it’s both.  

…and begins to formulate her revenge during the _sixteen-hour_ flight to tokyo (if he wants to be on tasha’s List, so be it).

—

Natalie Rushman spends three hours in make-up while natasha spends three hours calculating how many jolts from her suit’s stingers could knock a man out of fury’s size.

she decides to exact her revenge in a subtler manner. perhaps bedazzling his drawerful of eyepatches.

he’d probably blame clint for that.

tasha isn’t sure she’s angry enough to drag clint into the crossfire.

—

modeling isn’t a particularly difficult endeavor.

look this way, pose this way - give me soft, give me sexy.

Natalie Rushman is a natural.

—

natasha is wearing very little, draped in various jewelry.

pearls, gold, silver.

sometimes fur.

they fix her makeup every few shots, curl her hair just a bit more.

she’s going to inhale enough hairspray to kill a small animal by the end of the day.

—

she wonders why people look up to this lifestyle; all that glitters is not gold, as the saying goes.

tasha would take gunmetal over sterling any day.

—

natasha knows how easily she could defend herself, even if attacked in underwear (if you could really call it that). her body was a weapon. guns just made the job easier.

but she feels a little exposed without the widow suit.

a little exposed being alone on the other side of the world.

the old natasha wouldn’t be bothered by this.

the current natasha hates that she misses people/places/things. she was always taught emotion is a weakness.

 

 

…she isn’t sure how Natalie Rushman is supposed to feel.


End file.
